


All Yours

by JustKiddun



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aww, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Cuties, F/M, Hair-pulling, Napping, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKiddun/pseuds/JustKiddun
Summary: Cassidy and Belphegor smut. This is what happens when they're left alone. (^_^)
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoxadrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoxadrine/gifts).



"On your knees. Now," Belphie commanded in a harsh whisper as he pulled his lips away from Cassie's neck. He tangled his hands in her hair, pulling it back away from her face as she sunk to kneel at his feet and pulled at his belt.

His pants around his ankles, she kissed at the bulge forming in his underwear, watching his face grow ever more impatient the longer she teased. He pulled her head back with one hand and set himself free with the other.

"You could always try asking for what you want instead of waiting until you can't stand it anymore," she smirked before taking half his length into her mouth. 

"Fuck, Cassie," he groaned, tilting his back while she began bobbing her head on his cock. "Suck harder. Show me how much you enjoy doing this for me." He squeezed his eyes shut as she complied, groaning louder.

She fisted the base of his dick, sliding her hand in time with her mouth as she worked him harder. She dropped her other hand under her skirt and began tracing the bundle of nerves there.

"Don't you dare stop, Cass. Not until I tell you," Belphie commanded, dropping his head to peek at her. "Do you like playing with yourself while you suck my dick?"

Cassie moaned and sucked harder, bobbing her head faster in response. Belphie let out a hiss and pulled her head off of him.

"Fucking hell, Cassie. Do you have any idea how good you make me feel?" he said, meeting her eyes as she looked up at him and wiped her chin.

"Why don't you show me?" she said, standing and pulling him to her bed. She climbed up and laid back on her pillows, pulling him down with her. He nipped at her neck then moved to her lips, stealing away her breath as he kissed her fervently.

His hand slid down her torso and grasped the hem of her tank top, lifting it up over her breasts. "This is mine," he growled, dipping himself lower to nip at her breast, eliciting a small yelp of shock from his woman. "And this one, too," he said, kissing his way gently over to the other one and taking her nipple into his mouth, making her moan.

"All yours," Cassie breathed, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him back up towards her face. "Any part of me you want, it's yours. Just yours," she said, staring into his eyes as they widened a bit and pink tinged the top of his cheeks. "Don't look so surprised. It's what you want, isn't it?"

"Mmm. Yeah, it's exactly what I need," he responded, smiling into the gentle kiss he pressed to her lips. "Let me make you feel even better than I did," he whispered into her skin as he traced featherlight kisses across her cheek, down her neck, between her breasts, moving lower ever so slowly until he was kissing at her thighs. He smiled up at her as he pushed her skirt up and grasped the band of her underwear underneath her skirt, slowly peeling them off.

He laid his head on her thigh and ran a finger slowly along her slit, dipping into her slightly, moving up to circle her clit, and back to her hole. He chuckled at the little gasps groans she made with every pass.

"Please, Belphie. More. Please don't tease me," she begged.

"As you wish, my good girl," he laughed. She let out a shout as he plunged two fingers into her, curling them to stroke her insides and suckled her clit.

She grasped at the sheets, her moans filling the room. 

"Fuck. Belphie, I can't. I want you. Please. Please fuck me," she begged, the stimulation making her writhe and squirm even as he tried to hold her in place with his arm around her thigh, his hand holding her hip to the mattress.

"Cum for me and I will," he responded, and nipped gently at her clit, and continued fingering her, pushing her over the edge. He kept going until she finally wriggled out of his grasp and turned on her side, panting and still trembling in bliss.

"Did my good girl enjoy herself?" Belphie chuckled, laying next to her and pulling her into his arms. He rubbed her back as she calmed down and fell asleep, kissing her hair and whispering praise and adoration to her until he joined her.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead," Cassie giggled in his ear, nipping at it lightly.

"Mmm, good morning," Belphie said, wrapping his arms around her and turning his head to kiss her cheek. She wiggled on top of him, pushing herself up to look down at him.

"It will be when I'm done with you," she smirked, leaning down to kiss him hungrily. Belphie's eyes shot open then closed again as he groaned into her mouth, feeling his penis beginning to strain against his boxer briefs. He reached down and released his erection, then slid his hands up her thighs to cup her butt, trying to maneuver her into a better position.

She sat up and grabbed his hands, lacing her fingers in his and pressing them into the pillow above his head. "Naughty boy. It's my turn now. Keep those hands where I can see them," she said, giving him peck on the tip of his nose. "You just sit back and enjoy."

She released his hands and slid herself back, pulling his underwear down further with a little help from his raising his hips. She grabbed his cock and stroked it gently, enjoying watching his face as the pleasure creeped into his features.

"Do you want me?" she asked, slipping her thumb back and forth across the head, spreading the precum around.

"When do I not?" he countered, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward sharply, her lips crashing into his. "I'm done watching you play. Ride me."

She opened the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a foil packet. She tore it open with her teeth and rolled the contents slowly down over his dick while she rubbed herself. She straddled his hips, sinking herself onto him with a small groan.

She laced her fingers in his and put them back above his head, kissing him gently at first, deepening it as she rocked her hips on him faster. She pushed herself up as she rode him harder and harder, her moans growing louder as she chased release.

Belphie grabbed her hips and met her rhythm, pushing her closer to the brink. "Who is it that makes you feel good like this?"

"You," she gasped between moans.

"Who do you enjoy pleasing?" he asked, speeding up their pace.

"Always you," she moaned, about to tip over the edge.

"Who fucks you best?" he growled.

"You, Belphie," she yelled, feeling the pleasure blossom and take her over.

"I know you can yell a hell of a lot louder, Cass. I want to hear you scream it." Their hips slammed in a frenzy now.

"You're the best at fucking me! Fuck, Belphie!" she cried out as he pushed her to new heights and found his own release.

She collapsed on top of him and he reached down to pull his softening cock out of her, removing the condom carefully and tossing it in the small waste basket. He rolled over so they were laying next to each other on the bed. She smiled at him as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"One last question. Who do you love the most?" he said quietly, touching his forehead to hers and staring into her eyes.

"You. I love you, Belphie," she said. "I'm all yours," she added closing the space between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt and perfect excuse to write them fucking, Hox! I had a lot of fun writing this. Ily!


End file.
